What Doesnt Kill You
by Bridge.to.FANDOMS
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always went by a saying he heard. 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' He wants to prove it, Along side his best friends Hinata and Sasuke, he enters the life of the elite Shinobi... and it all starts at the age of seven. SasuNaru/HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my Naruto fan fiction, just to put it out there I will be putting ages at the beginning of the chapters as well as a small authors note. Side note! I'm new to this writing fanfiction thing... so please don't expect to much from me :)

* * *

Naruto: 7

Sauske: 7-8

Hinata: 7

Sakura: 7

Ino: 7

Shikamaru: 7-8

Choji: 7-8

Kiba: 7

Shino: 7-8

Iruka: 22

Itachi: 12-13

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, one could only wish.**

* * *

A boy with blond hair sat on a swing, he stared forward. His bright blue eyes, shone with unshed tears.

He was staring at the kids, hugging their mothers, holding their fathers hands.

He saw the Uchiha kid leave with someone from his clan.

The pink-haired girl was telling her mom about her day at the academy, he mother smiling brightly at her.

The Hyuuga girl left with another white-eyed man.

One-by-one they all left.

Leaving him alone.

Like always.

All alone.

* * *

So this is the prologue

We are going to vote on the paring!

SasuXNaru

or...

HinaXNaru


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! If your still reading be sure to leave a review about how you felt about the story and what pairing you'd like to see in this fan fiction. Favourite and Follow as well!

* * *

Naruto: 7

Sauske: 7-8

Hinata: 7

Sakura: 7

Ino: 7

Shikamaru: 7-8

Choji: 7-8

Kiba: 7

Shino: 7-8

Iruka: 22

Itachi: 12-13

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I can only dream...**

* * *

Naruto sat in class, he was there early for once. Due to the repeating nightmare that was occurring every night. He let his mind wander on several things, thinking of ramen and the pranks he was awaiting to pull later that day, though his thoughts were cut short at the sound of the room. It was quiet, not a single voice was loud enough for him to hear clearly, he looked around and saw the blond and pink-headed gossipers, Ino and Sakura in the front of the class talking softly, very unnatural. He looked to the right and saw the black-haired Uchiha prodigy sitting there, his head on the desk, also unnatural. Two other boys sat behind Sasuke and spoke softly, yet loud enough for the whiskered boy to faintly hear the words they were saying. He scouted closer turning his ear toward the conversation, his curiosity getting the best of him, as always.

"Did you hear?" The soft voice of a small child was voiced out, his small frame hunched over his desk to talk to his friend who sat in front of him, the other boy shook his head quietly, "hear what?" He asked in a hushed tone. "The entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered, Sasuke-san was the only to survive." The boy answered while the other boy gapped at the words from his friends mouth. Naruto froze in his spot. 'Teme's entire family is dead. They just died last night? Everyone he loved, just… dead.' He turned toward the Uchiha prodigy, staring with wide-eyes. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, his eyes downcast. The boy looked over at him in surprise, the world seemed to stop. They stared at one another, only one word from the black-haired boys mouth broke the silence.

"Dobe…"

The tone of Sasuke's voice wasn't its normal teasing or offending tone, it was almost… affectionate? Naruto smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry." He turned on his heel and quickly walked back to his seat. At that moment Iruka-sensei walked into the class with his planning board and a bright smile.

A certain blond awoke, practically throwing himself out of the bed.

He landed his night-hat falling over his eyes, he pushed it off looking at his feet as he spoke quietly to himself. "Just a dream…" He slowly drew a small hand to his soft blue eyes, wiping the tears and sweat from his face with his pajama sleeve. He stood from the pile of blankets on side of the bed, stumbling toward the pile of clothes on the floor. He grabbed a blue shirt with an orange swirl on it, smiling to himself as he threw on an orange vest-hoodie over it. Looking down to admire the color, his face lit up, the dream long forgotten. He then grabbed a blue pair of pants that had several pockets, throwing those on too. Running down the hall toward the small kitchen he put a pot of water on the stove walking to his fridge he opened it, grabbing a carton of milk. He unfolded the flap in the front and held it up to his mouth, coughing roughly as a sour taste joined his tongue alongside a nasty gooey, yet chunky mixture. He spit it out, scrunching his nose in distaste, changing direction he grabbed a pack of ramen dropping the noodle in the now boiling soup. He ran to his cabinet, pulling out a bowl and washing it off quickly while grabbing a disposable pair of chopsticks. He went back to the pot adding the flavor mixture before pouring out the contents into his bowl, blowing quickly he whispered a soft, 'itadakimasu.' Before downing the bowl with a record breaking time he grinned while wiping his mouth and slamming the bowl onto the table, he stood walking to the door, nursing his bloated stomach, he then threw on his blue shoes, rushing outside.

He closed his eyes gently, smiling as the morning sun shone down on him. Giving him a warm feeling, 'is this how a child feeling in their mothers arms?' He couldn't help but wonder, he chuckled at his own thoughts. Putting his hands behind his head, he started walking toward town to get to the marketplace. He had heard there was a new Ramen flavor out, plus he was running low on his miso ramen. He looked to his left side only to see a new marketplace area he had heard about in academy earlier that week. He looked inside quickly at each store he passed, when he finally arrive to, 'the one.' They had a whole stock of ramen on display, seven different flavors, seven! He brightly grinned and walked hurriedly inside. As soon as he did, a man in a green shirt, black trousers, and a blue apron. He must've been the store owner, the man glared at the young boy, grabbing the broom from beside him. "You… you get out of here!" He looked up shocked, though he probably shouldn't have been, he should be used to this behavior. "I- I didn't do anything!" He quickly attempted to explain, the man shoved him back with the broom, making him trip, falling backwards. "I said get out!" The words rang through the shop. As he managed to shove the boy from his shop he forced him onto the street angrily, many onlookers coming over, some even joining the abuse. The bloodied boy pushed himself closer against the dirt road as the man started kicking him in the ribs, over and over. More people gathered, even more joining the torturing on the young child.

"Demon."

"Worthless pest!"

"Brat!"

"Monster."

He gasped for breath, trying to get air into his bruised lungs. Blood was slowly coming from a gash in his head. "St-stop." He managed to breath out, the words barley comprehensive. They stared at him in disgust, as if he were some sort of monster. Was he?

"Why do you look at me like that!?" He questioned aloud as he managed to gather enough breath, he screamed it out louder, glaring at the people.

"STOP IT!"

"STOP ST-STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT, w-what did I do!?"

He managed to pull himself to his knees, crying and screaming. The owner who started it all flinched, "see." He said, as though he had been trying to prove his point all along. The seven year old boy fell back to the ground as the crowd walked away muttering things about 'the demonic child,' and 'the monster.' They all left leaving him all alone.

All alone.

"Dobe."

The soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He forced his eyes open looking up to see the prodigy of his class. Naruto slowly averted his glance, and closed his eyes, before he could open them again he felt himself being lifted and placed of a warm back of the boy's body. He looked forward only to see the black-haired boy was carrying him on his back. "Teme…" The Uchiha just kept walking ignoring the stares of people around them. Then they arrived to the Uchiha Compound. Walking into the large home, Sasuke walked over and placed Naruto down on the soft couch, "I am sorry…" Whispered the normally arrogant boy. Naruto looked up in disbelief as he was pulled into an embrace. Naruto stared with wide, blue eyes that seemed to glisten with unshed tears.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

The other boy pulled back from the hug looking at his feet, "sorry I was just trying to comfort you." The blond shot the other a huge grin, "don't worry about it…" he spoke to the other, averting his gaze he whispered softly. "Thank you…" Sasuke looked up in surprise, "hn. I guess you can stay here so I can treat your injuries… Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner?" He asked, regretting the words as they came out of his mouth. "RAMEN!" The loud voice of the boy rang through the quiet home, his smile wide to the point it seemed his teeth had fangs at the corners. Sasuke leaned closer to examine them, holding the others chin unconsciously. Naruto blushed deeply, "t-teme! What are you doing!?" Sasuke looked at him with a tilted head, "your teeth are pointed." He stated bluntly before standing up, "Are you okay with homemade ramen?" The Uchiha asked, Naruto looked up nodding quickly his cheeks still slightly red. "Yosh!" He responded loudly grinning widely once more, Sasuke smirked walking to the kitchen. "I will start the water and grab my medical kit, stay still." He said while walking out of the room.

Naruto laid across the blue couch, he waited as he heard cursing and grunts from the other room, he was about to stand up to check on the duck-butt-haired moron. When he walked into the room, "here, dobe." He handed him a bowl, Naruto looked down, seeing the other fingers wrapped and bandaged. His eyes turned worried, but the teme hid his hands behind his back quickly, glaring at the other. As if daring him to say something, and he did "itadakimasu." He whispered and began to eat, he was surprised, delighted by the taste. Finishing the bowl in seconds, he looked up to see the other staring at him as he ate. "oi, thank you… teme." He blushed looking to the side. Where a picture sat, the boy looked confused and lost. Naruto hugged him, holding on tightly afraid the other would push him away, and he tried. But soon fell into the embrace, sobbing on naruto's shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" The blond asked softly. The Uchiha nodded slowly, "I, I guess." Naruto smiled settling down on the ground listening to the other boy. "…" Naruto watched the other pull his thoughts together. "It was so horrible…" He stared, "I was training when I went to go home I saw dead bodies. Everyone just dead. Blood everywhere. I ran home t-that's when I saw my mother and father dead. I cried. Then I saw my big brother on the sidelines. I turned to him."

 _Flashback-_

 _"_ _M-mom and dad are dead Onii-san." Itachi stood, blood dripping from his arm, smiled evilly, "I know." Sasuke spun around, "Onii-san…" the others grin widened. "I killed them."_

 _-End of flashback_

Naruto watched as tear fell from the boy's face. He hugged him. Sasuke started to cry more, "Cry it out teme." Minutes passed. "Thanks…" Whispered the boy. Naruto smiled lightly, "Of course that's what friends are for." Sasuke turned to him with a smirk, "Who said we were friends?" Naruto looked down, "o-oh sorry." The Uchiha smiled, "I will make you a deal. We can be friends if you aren't so stupid." Naruto looked up and smirked, "Only if you aren't so dark." Sasuke stuck his hand out, "agreed." Naruto grabbed his hand smirking. "Agreed." "and dobe." The blond tilted his head, "Yes?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "tell anyone about this and I will kill you." Naruto sweat-dropped, "hai, hai…"

* * *

A/N: I am looking for a beta! PM me if you are interested. I need someone who is good with grammar XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I believe I should warn you all that that the characters may be a little ooc, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are Over Powered.

* * *

Naruto: 10

Sasuke: 10-11

Hinata: 10

Sakura: 10

Ino: 10

Shikamaru: 10-11

Choji: 10-11

Shino: 10-11

Iruka: 25

Itachi: 15-16

Claimer: I made up most of these jutsu.

Disclaimer: I did not make up fireball jutsu.

* * *

Disclaimer: I can only hope one day I make an anime as good as Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his friend, in a basic academy stance. The Uchiha did the same stance, smirking. "You ready Dobe?" "Whenever you are… teme." Sasuke quickly pulled out a shuriken while Naruto started making hand signs.

 **Wind style: Demonic wing jutsu**

Two wings sprung from his back, they were black surrounded in red chakra.

 **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

Fire sprung from Sasuke's mouth, going right toward Naruto but the blond used the wings and flew above the technique. He pulled out a kunai, holding it like it was a sword.

 **Wind Style: Blade of wind**

He focused chakra into the kunai, it grew into a sword of wind. Sasuke glared, "want to play like that, huh?" The blond smirked as Sasuke pulled out his own Kunai.

 **Fire Style: Blade of fire**

His own blade of fire came above the kunai, he smirked. Naruto released the flow of chakra to his wings and landed gracefully in front of Sasuke. The two slammed the blades of their individual element at each other, they were interrupted by a monotone voice, making Naruto trip and fall on top of Sasuke.

"Ahh, Naruto this is where you are at." The third Hokage came into the clearing, looking at the scene in front of him. He chuckled, "sorry I didn't know you were…" he chuckled more. "I will come back later." Naruto glared at him getting up, "we were just sparring gramps." Sasuke had a faint blush on his face, "y-you made him trip when you called out, w-we were just training using our new technique and Naruto was surprised, I wasn't prepared for his weight when he tripped, s-so I tripped too! It wasn't like we wer-" Naruto cut him off, "what Sasuke is trying to ask is, why you came here, you said it like you were trying to find me." The third smiled, "ahh yes, well I am here to talk to you and Sasuke. The two best friends sat down across from the third, "about what gramps?" The old man lost his smile and settled with a serious face. "Naruto, you and Sasuke are very good friends and you are both very strong. I have a… test for you both. But first, how would you like to be your own team?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "team? At our age?" The third nodded, "yes I talked with the heads of the clans and we decided to have a secret organization just for you both. Were we accept kids if they pass the test and they are promoted to ANBU level. I think you both a talented enough to do this."

Naruto blinked in surprise, "ANBU level?" The third nodded, "Naruto you and Sasuke master techniques in an hour or two that takes my ANBU days to master. And takes Jonnin weeks to master. And takes chunnin years to master. You both score beyond normal in tests and sessions." Naruto thought, "What about the academy, we can't be ninja without graduating." The Hokage nodded, "True. This is why you will be ANBU, you can continue to go to the academy and you can go on missions with my other ANBU."

Sasuke smirked thinking over it, 'I am succeeding Itachi.' Naruto spoke up, "so is it only us? Will other kids be in this?" The Hokage smiled, "just one." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him expectantly, "who?" "Are you familiar with a Hinata?" Naruto and the other boy nodded, "Hinata-chan? Yeah we know her." "She is very strong, like you and Sauske." At this the two boys eyes widened, "Really?" The third nodded, Sauske looked up at the old man.

"So basically myself, Naruto, and Hyuuga are all on a secret team for the ANBU and our mission is to carry out normal life for kids our age." The third nodded, the two boys smirked and said simultaneously. "We're in."

* * *

Hinata followed her 'brother' neji to the room her father trained and sat in, "You're being promoted to ANBU, a team of only three kids your age. The three strongest kids we have ever had in Konoha." Hinata stared in shock from the sudden promotion, "ANBU l-level? With w-who?" Hisashi glared at the roof above his head, "two boys your age. The Hokage wants to hold a meeting at noon today with you. You are dismissed." Hinata nodded stood up and walked toward the door, she stopped at the sound of her fathers voice. "Your so much like her, y-your mother would be proud. As am I." Hisashi smiled at his daughter, she felt tears rise in her eyes, "y-yes father!" She turned and ran out of the room.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the road toward the Hokage tower, passing shops and homes. People glared at the two boys holding hands as they walked, particularly at Naruto, bowing slightly to the clan head, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, he glared at the people they passed. Naruto just smiling, not noticing the glares and hatred. They made it to the Hokage's tower, a man with white eyes escorting a girl with short bluish hair was already ahead of them.

The girl turned around, "Na-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun?"

They waved, Naruto spoke. "Hi Hinata! We will be good friends, ok?" He held a hand out to her, she accepted it with a flushed face. Sauske just glared at Naruto, 'don't flirt with her dobe!' He hissed in his mind, not forgetting to hold up his Uchiha mask. "Lets get inside," he managed to hiss out.

'What's his problem?' thought a certain blond boy. Yet he still followed his friend inside the building with Hinata and her bodyguard following close behind.

They knocked on the door, surprised by the high pitched voice inside, they walked in to see a women in blue tights and blue fishnet that left nothing to imagine, you could clearly see her bloomers through the tights, and her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. "Ah! Is this the famous group of prodigies?!" she called out with an annoyingly high voice. The Hokage smiled, "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata. Please bow down." They all did, Naruto still linked hands with both Hinata and Sasuke. The women smiled, "This is our ANBU appointing ceremony, Here I shall grant you your ANBU names and your masks." She stepped toward Hinata, "here, I announce Hinata Hyuuga, descendant of the Hyuuga clan. The new title, Dove." She handed her a mask, Hinata excepting it with a grin and light blush. It had a beck shaped mouth and beautiful lavender outlined eyes that seemed wide and innocent. "Sasuke Uchiha, descendent of the Uchiha Clan. I announce you the new title, Blue jay." She handed him a mask, similar to Hinata's. It had blue outlining and narrowed eyes, its mouth shaped like a beck and a lighter blue base color. She finally walked toward the blond shinobi. "Naruto Uzumaki, I announce you the leader of squad 60, I give you the title, Fox." She handed him a mask, it was shaped with ears and the eyes narrowed making it look sly and sneaky, it was outlined with orange, Naruto grinned brightly. Putting it on and turned to Sasuke, you couldn't see his grin but it beyond obvious that it was there. Sasuke huffed, "how come the dobe is leader!?" he complained, Hinata just smiled. "I t-think Naruto-kun is w-well sui-suited to be le-leader…" she stated, blushing as she spoke. "Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto grabbed her in an unexpected hug, she blushed deeply. Hyuuga body guard grabbed his sword and went for Naruto without a second thought. The blond jumped up avoiding the blade and stood atop it, glaring at the wielder. Sasuke stood on the other side and chopped his neck, making him pass out. "Baka!" Naruto exclaimed sticking his tongue out at the unconscious body. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the 3rd Hokage just laughed it off, the ANBU manager was grinning like Naruto. "Yes! I'm glad to have you three as squad 60!" She hugged each of them into her bust. Naruto didn't seem to mind, Sasuke blushed, while Hinata almost fainted with her face the color of tomatoes. "I have outfits for you three for when you're on missions," she handed them each their own size in uniform for the basic ANBU black outfit. "Do you have oran-" "No dobe." "but sasu-" "no." Naruto huffed before plucking the other in the head earning a knuckle ontop his head. Hinata was looking at the arm gaps, "ah… why?" The manager smiled, "we will have you all receive your ANBU tattoos tomorrow, you will have to wear longer sleeved clothes when not on missions, and when on missions, these are designed to show you tattooed rank." They all smiled, "thank you." Their voice rang together like a bird chirping in the spring.

All three stood in the clothing shop, the Hokage gave them a budget to buy clothes for school. Naruto smiled at them holding hands with Hinata as they talked, she seemed to be opening up quite a bit more toward them. He stuttering not, nearly as bad. "Na-Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun, w-we should get matching outfits…" she suggested nervously. Naruto grinned, "Great idea Hina-chan!" Sasuke shrugged with a small smile, "hn." They all walked along the unisex area of the clothes, "oh look!" Naruto ran over finding a rack of colorful shirts, which were paired with a fishnet under shirt. "They have orange!" He pulled off the bright colored shirt and twirled with a foxlike smile. Hinata smiled as she pulled out a lavender colored shirt, and Sasuke choose a blue one. They continued shopping till they had several complete outfits. They went on their ways home, Naruto and Sasuke inviting Hinata over. However she had to go home to her father. So the two boys set off toward the Uchiha complex.

Naruto, having fallen asleep at Sasuke's house yesterday, walked side-by-side with the emotionless faced boy. "I would have never guessed you weren't a morning person Uchiha." "Shut it Uzumaki." The blond giggled, "hai, hai." Sasuke held the others hand in a sign of friendship. As they passed people glared more than usual. Naruto just sighed and sped up leaving the Uchiha to catch up.

* * *

Yay! finally finished this chapter... now to start another! thought it would be nice to have more people following...? hehe...


End file.
